


Expectations

by notbrianna



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Family, Future Fic, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-12
Updated: 2012-05-12
Packaged: 2017-11-05 04:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notbrianna/pseuds/notbrianna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barnaby's thoughts about Kaede starting her own family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expectations

When Kaede and her husband declared that they were going to start a family Barnaby had some expectations based on what he knew about the Kaburagi family and what Kaede had told him.

He expected that Kaede would have two children, though the fact that they both came at once came out of nowhere.

He expected that they would be little spitfires who wouldn’t take no for an answer.

He expected them to be able to bend the men in their lives around their little fingers.

&&&

He did not expect Kaede to ask for his input when she was preparing for the twins’ arrival.

He did not expect Kaede to make a point of including him in her children’s lives.

He did not expect their eyes to light up when they saw him.

He did not expect them to call him “grandpa” or any variation thereof.

Above all, he did not expect the best feeling he had ever experienced to come from someone calling him something other than his given name.


End file.
